The corner trim for building siding and cladding may be typically a long thin panel which typically overlies generally right angle corner walls of a building and this trim may have longitudinal edge portions which interlock with or abut adjacent siding and cladding. Alternatively, the corner trim may be a longitudinally extending post with a generally rectangular cross-section with longitudinal sides or edges which abut the adjacent siding and cladding. Both the corner trim and corner post have generally planar or flat exposed exterior faces at substantially a right angle to each other. Often, the corner trim faces and corner posts are made of aluminum, vinyl, other plastic material or wood which may become dented, fractured or otherwise damaged particularly adjacent the bottom thereof from being struck by grass trimmers, lawn mowers, snow blowers and the like or due to damage or breakage over time from inclement weather or other general wear and tear. Replacing damaged corner trim and corner posts is relatively expensive and frequently requires removal or other disengagement of adjacent siding and cladding particularly if it is interlocked with the corner trim or post. Therefore, it is desirable to cover lower damaged areas of such corner trim and posts without removing them and the need to remove any adjacent abutting or interlocking siding and cladding.